Morgan Maldive
Morgan Mar Maldive The || 'Biography' Morgan's family, The Maldives have been attending Hogwarts for more than five generations. Oddly enough almost every firstborn male in the last ten generations has been sorted into Hufflepuff and had either Dragon Heartstring, or Veela hair as their wand cores. The sorting hat has been known to say 'BAH! Another Maldive!!? Hufflepuff as usual! NEXT!" Morgan's Grandparent's on his Father's side were both Pureblood and upperclass.(The family is now considered Low Upper Class) They were also Morgans main caretakers until he was 7 as his father worked abroad for the Ministry,(Removal and restoration of enchanted Muggle Artifacts) and his mother a constantly traveling stewardess on planes. They were lost to Morgan and his family one evening when the three of them were hit by a drunk driver. His grandparents wrapped themselves around Morgan and took the brunt of the injures to save him. When they had died, the family lost the estate due to a debt Morgans grandfather had never settled with another family. All 63 acres of land and the estate were sold to various families. Morgans mother became a stay at home mother after that as Morgan the |st made enough at the Ministry job to pay for the small cottage they currently live in. Seen at the right. Anton, Tulio, Miguel, and Claire attend Hogwarts with him. All of them were sorted into Hufflepuff. (OOC: note, all of them are NPC) Morgan was devastated by the loss of his Grandparents and was very quiet the first 4 years attending Hogwarts and has only recently in his 5th year opened up to people. During his sixth year Morgan did a great deal of emotional growing due to the schools hardships with the Dhampire attacks and Lovelace. With the Dhampire, his best friend Aisling had been attacked and he'd been the one to carry her to the Hospital wing. He still sometimes glances at her in class to reassure himself she's ok when he thinks about what happened. With the Attack Lovelace held on the school He had used his Animagus form to not only carry and haul students to the hospital wing, but also to fight wolves he had not known were transfigured students. The fights were grisly, for him and the wolves and left him with no small amount of guilt. He visably bristles in unease at the sound of howling even a year after the attacks. ________Family History__________ ** Morgan is the first half blooded wizard in his family in over 600 years. The last 100 years of Maldives have produced 90% Hufflepuffs and 10% Ravenclaws with the most recent ten generations being sorted into Hufflepuff. 'Personality and Traits' Morgan has been described by those that know him as ☀a little fool hardy, tender hearted, caring, friendly and helpful Morgan absolutely LOVES food and Pygmy Puffs ,music and Transfiguration class, as well as reading and flying, his cat Rummy(Rumbumpkin R.I.P) And his current pet Pygmy puff Patchluck. All in all, Morgan is actually very sweet to almost everyone, save for those who have crossed him once too many, or those he finds irritating and pompous. The Hufflepuff tries to see the good in people as a whole, even if left a bit jaded after the events of Lovelace. Once he feels a cause is lost, he will give up on it, be it a person, project, or activity, but only after putting in his best effort at least three times. On the rare occasion his anger is stoked, it is one fierce enough to startle most people because the lad is usually so gently natured. ____Fears and Dislikes_____ Lovelace: After the events with Lovelace and the Dhampire attacks, Morgan changed a great deal from being care free to wary and wiser. He never goes anywhere without his wand or assumes anywhere is safe just because he feels safe, or because it's a place where he SHOULD be safe. Like School. Plants that move too much:: Morgan HATES Herbology class,, he's not bad at it, but the plants move too bloody much. Bad Hair Days :'''His hair drives him nuts and refuses to obey hair ties. He has to use combs and hairsticks to keep it in check because its thick. _____FUN FACTS!!____' **When Morgan was Eight his family found a Devil's Snare under the Shed. Despite being told to keep away from it, Morgan went to investigate and became ensnared. He's been squeamish about animated maj plants ever since and he's terrified of Edna and Screech Snaps. Morgan's father is Arabic, and his mother is Indian! '~~PATCHLUCK SECTION!!! (owo)~~''' Origin Story: When Rumbumkin became old and died during October of Morgan's 5th year, he went to Hogsmeade the same weekend to procure a new pet, as a familiar was part of the supply list. Patchluck had been bullied enough by the other Puffs in the kennel that she had some bald spots on her golden bronze fur coat. When Morgan arrived, she didn't come bouncing to the front of the Kennel, but lingered in the back corner with her face hidden to the wall. Morgan took one look at her and said "I want that one" because she looked like she needed a friend as bad as Morgan did at the time. Morgan argued for three hours with the merchant, who was going to sell her to the owl emporium as owl feed. She went home with Morgan and has not stopped singing since. <3 <3 <3 OOC Inspiration!: Patchluck was shamelessly based of of the creature 'Morph' from Treasure Planet in her mannerisms of alertness and bouncing about, sweet cuddly nature and sounds. Name: Patchluck was a combination of 'Lucky" and "Patches". Morgan couldn't decide which name fit better, so he smooshed the two together to make one name, and Patchluck was thusly named so! Singing!: Patchluck knows over 30 different songs because her and Morgan are constantly singing to each other. Depression: Neither her nor Morgan have it as badly as they used to, because when they met, they helped pull each other out of it. This friendship is the core of her bond with Morgan, and why it is such a strong bond. ***Patchluck was originally thought to be a male! Then Patchluck had babies. Morgan briefly dated Kamila Bullstrod in October of his 5th year, and when he broke things off, he left Patchluck with his friend Lukka Rookswood for safekeeping. Lukka had a rare Lavender puff named Lilac who was a male. It was love at first sight <3 When Morgan got her back, he thought she had gotten fat from Lukka spoiling her. At least until the babies arrived. Three were still born, but three others were born fat, happy and healthy and Patchluck was a proud momma. With her permission, Morgan gave all three away to good homes. Toodles and Lefty were given to Morgan's friends (npc) Mikel and (npc)Tony, and the golden puff that took after its mother most was given to Nazir Soltani for his fourteenth birthday. Nazir named him Pedro. She watched with tears of Pride and Joy when Nazir was delighted by the little one, HER little one. And she could be at ease knowing she had brought three wonderful puffs into the world who grew up strong, sang well, bounced with bottoms made of springs, would keep toes warm and above all else, noses clean as all proper Pygmy Puffs should. <3 <3 <3 'Physical Appearance' Morgan has thick wavy hair he keeps loose or under a turban. He has a longstanding war with hair ties. He's a little under 6ft tall his seventh year with a dark complexion and dark eyes. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' He became an Animagus his fifth year. His animal form is a Bernese Mountain Dog. He does very well in transfigurations, potions, flying, and charms. 'Possessions' 'Relationships' Mother, Lady Melantry Maldive: Very close Father, Lord Morgan Tazir Maldive the |st: Very Close Younger brothers, Marquis, Anton, Tulio and Miguel : Very Close Younger Sisters, Melody Claire : Very close Aisling Rose Opal Jones- Aisling is his closest friend. Any time the boy has troubles on his mind he feels he can't speak about with others, he'll talk to Aisling. During the dhampire attack, Morgan very nearly lost his best friend and the memory and carrying her to the hospital wing half mauled has haunted him since. They both love food and Morgan very much see's her as a sibling. Thomasin Sexton: Morgan was NOT fond of Thom originally. Morgan found her abrasive and needlessly aggressive and boastful upon their initial meeting. Kamila Bullstrod: Morgan and her dated briefly before peer pressure and the threat of losing most of his friends if he continued to see her looming overhead made him call the whole thing off with cold feet. At the time the girl was quite cruel to many many students. Morgan had been fumbling and naive at 15 years old. While They've both grown since then and hardships no longer hold sway between them, Morgan still regrets that he hadn't been a more loyal friend to her, regardless of the fact she forgave him later when he apologized. Essa- Acquaintance: One of the few fellow Arabic speakers at the School Professor Dracheblume: Close, He looks up to her a great deal as a mentor. 'Rumors' A Snake and a Badger were caught snogging on the pitch in front of half the school. Seems like badgers are quite “loveable” these days. 11/7/16 Two timing Badgers?! It seems a certain Hufflepuff has got two snakes all for himself! 11/7/16 Rumour has it, an unlucky badger got nipped in the Greenhouse and had to be rescued! 11/16/2016 (OOC.\ note: It was totally a screech snap to the nipple) Rumour has it Kamila Bullstrod and her Huffle seem to be friends again after late night argument in the great hall which lead to Morgan being covered in fur. (11/28/2016) Behind the scenes Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students